


Barry Allen's Thing For Bikes... And Bikers

by flarrow_bitches (MaybeImToBlame)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeImToBlame/pseuds/flarrow_bitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Oliver go at it on Oliver’s bike, in Joe’s garage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry Allen's Thing For Bikes... And Bikers

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters used. If I did you can bet your ass Olivarry would be cannon by now. This has NOT been edited, so I’m sorry, and feel free to point out any mistakes.

Barry could feel the vibrations of the bike between his legs as they sped down the road. He was holding on tightly to Oliver’s waist, his face tucked closely into the older man’s neck. He was driving Barry absolutely crazy right now. The smell of his cologne mixed with sweat was thick and intoxicating from Barry’s position. The rounded another corner and Oliver’s muscles tensed underneath Barry’s hold. God. He was so strong… so firm… so fucking sexy. Barry shifted, trying to keep his erection from rubbing up against Oliver as they rode, he was painfully hard right now thanks to his own thoughts and the vibrations of the bike, and he didn’t want to distract Oliver while he was navigating his way through the city. 

“Stop moving” Oliver said, as they came to a stop, “Sorry.” Barry managed to get out before they were moving again, after a few more minutes they began to enter the suburbs and Barry relaxed his hold on Oliver slightly. Oliver turned another corner and Barry took a moment to stop focusing on Oliver and take in the world flying past them. They were almost to Joe’s. Oliver had checked out of his hotel this morning and was going to stay on the West’s couch for the rest of his stay, or at least that’s what Barry had told Joe. Joe knew as well as he did that Oliver would in fact not be on the couch for most of the night. But in the morning each of them would act like they weren’t the wiser and things would go on as normal. Joe could be a controlling parent, and after having a talk with him Joe had made it clear to him that he’d try to do better and ease up on it. After all Barry was 26 now. Oliver slowed down as they turned onto the street the West’s lived on and pulled into the garage with Barry still clinging to him. He cut the motor and took his helmet off, kicking the stand out to keep the bike staying upright, he shifted and attempted to get off the bike, more than ready to go inside, but it seemed Barry had other ideas because before Oliver knew it, Barry was kissing him roughly, hands cupping his face aggressively and tongue prodding at his lips for entrance. Barry’s arms wrapped themselves around Oliver’s neck and grappled for purchase, eventually fisting themselves into the leather of his jacket. Barry pulled away for a second to breathe, Oliver’s head was spinning from the lack of oxygen thanks to the long kiss, once he was able to focus again, the first thing he heard was Barry growling in his ear,

“Take it off.” Take what off? Oliver thought for a moment, before he realized Barry had unzipped his jacket and now was struggling in their positions to get it off his shoulders. He sat back and let Barry take off his jacket. The two of them were facing each other still on the seat of the motorcycle, the moonlight filtering in through the large open doorway of the garage, casting shadows of the two men’s restless movements. Barry attached himself to Oliver’s neck, his lips vibrating with anticipation as he trailed kisses and nips from one cheekbone to the other. 

“Need you… now… Can’t wait any longer.” Barry panted. Oliver was trying to get Barry off of him in order for them to talk and suggest moving this to a place that was a bit more private, but God, it was so hard to form a complete thought when Barry was placing vibrating kisses to the sensitive skin of his neck. Oliver pawed at Barry’s shoulders, finally managing to push the younger, insatiable man away from him. Barry whimpered, his pupils blown wide and his lips a visibly slick red, even in the darkness of the garage. 

“What Ollie?” Barry whined. 

“Don’t you think we should take this somewhere a bit more private, or at least close the garage door? What if Joe comes out here?” 

“Joe’s probably sound asleep by now, and he sleeps like the dead, now stop talking about Joe. You’re running the mood. Want you to fuck me right here, on your bike.” Barry was still panting, and he was just about to go back in to begin ravishing Oliver again when Oliver stopped him, 

“Can we at least close the garage door?” Barry narrowed his eyes, not wanting to move from the position they were in, but in the end he decided that yes, closing the door would be a good idea, and he got off the bike and went over to the keypad that closed and opened the garage. 

“Make yourself useful and start getting naked while I do this.” Oliver smirked and got off the bike as well, kicking his shoes off and pulling his shirt over his head as well. The garage door slowly made it’s decent and Barry reached up to turn on the small lightbulb that was in the center of the garage, hanging from a chain that surprisingly managed to light the garage well. He sauntered back over to Oliver and with a teasing smile he tilted his head, his eyes wreaking over the older man’s body from head to toe. Oliver hadn’t taken off his pants yet, but he was visibly hard underneath his jeans. 

“You have too many clothes on.” Oliver told him, and Barry laughed before flashing himself out of his pants. The two were less than a foot apart, and Barry looked straight at Oliver while smirking and saying,

“You gonna kiss me or do I have to do all the work?”  
Oliver smiled back at him and pulled him in by waist, their mouths met again and they both moaned as their tongues touched again. Oliver took control this time, dominating Barry’s mouth and sucking his tongue between his lips. This kiss was dirty, filthy in fact, and Barry couldn’t have been more turned on. He guided Barry back over to the bike and the two situated themselves in the seat, facing each other, legs tangled so they could rutt up against each other while continuing to make out.  
Oliver began to trail kisses down his neck, taking time to suck hickeys, even though he knew they would sadly fade within the hour. Barry’s senses were on overdrive, every touch, every kiss, every brush of fingertips, no matter how light, caused a whimper or a moan to erupt from the younger man’s mouth. Oliver couldn’t get enough of it. He pulled back to lift Barry’s shirt over his head, exposing his absolutely amazing lighting made abs, he licked a stripe down the center of them before attaching his lips to Barry’s left nipple and biting down, Barry liked a little pain with his pleasure and Oliver was only too happy to give it to him, he pulled away and brought a hand up to thumb at the raw left nipple as he trailed his lips across Barry’s chest to get too his right one, and giving it the same treatment. Barry’s eyes were squeezed shut and he was vibrating all over with pleasure, his hands clenched into fists at his sides and back arched beautifully, Oliver’s other arm wrapped itself around Barry and pressed him into his ministrations, causing the slightest bit more of pressure to be put on the nipple he was abusing momentarily. 

“Ollie I’m gonna cum…” Barry said in a strained voice, squirming around in Oliver’s hold. Oliver had gone back to abusing his left nipple and he smiled into his skin as he said 

“Yeah? Just from me playing with your nipples baby? That’s all you need? You’re that desperate for me right now? Do it… I wanna see you cum without being touched.” Barry whined, and began to grind into the seat of the motorcycle. Oliver stopped what he was doing and pulled away, looking at him disapprovingly, 

“Uh, uh, I said without your dick being touched, and that includes it being stimulated in any way.” He took a hold of Barry’s hips and lifted him off the Motorcycle, his hands fisting into his plump ass cheeks, to keep him steady. Oliver was being careful to keep his own body away from Barry’s neither regions, he was holding him a few inches above the seat of the motorcycle, with only his lips touching Barry’s nipple for stimulation again, as Barry vibrated, shook and cried, before coming hard in his briefs and becoming dead weight which Oliver carefully put back down onto the seat. Barry sat slumped against Oliver panting heavily as Oliver patted the back of his head gently. 

“More?” He croaked after a few minutes of silence between them, Oliver’s low chuckle sent a new bout of arousal through him and the two broke apart, Barry looking up at Oliver through wide innocent eyes as Oliver stared down at him lovingly. 

“You are insatiable… I guess it’s a good thing I’m still hard.” Oliver quipped. Barry grinned at him, his smile still a little dopy from having just cum so hard a few minutes ago. He swung his leg over the seat of the bike and stood in front of it, coaxing Oliver to turn towards him. He trailed a finger down Oliver’s chest and then slowly used his palm to press him back against the bike for support. 

“Relax.” He said, leaning forward to whisper it in his ear, He smirked when he saw a shiver go through Oliver. Slowly, he descended to his knees in front of the older man and palmed the denim of the jeans covering the man’s still visibly stiff erection. Looking up at Oliver, keeping eye contact the whole time, he undid the belt Oliver was wearing with practiced ease, and then more roughly than necessary, simply to get Oliver riled up, yanked open the fly of his pants. Causing the button to pop loose from the amount of strength he used. Oliver could’ve given less of a fuck about the fly currently, because holy fuck, Barry was staring at him with the most sinful gaze he’d ever seen on the younger man and it was doing things he didn’t know how to control. Barry then roughly yanked his pants down his legs to pool around his ankles. 

“Step out of them.” Oliver did so without question, thrumming with impatience wanting to know what Barry would do next.  
Barry then lifted himself back up to his knees, he’d previously sat back on his haunches to get Oliver’s pants down all the way, and didn’t waste any more time getting down to business. Oliver’s breath hitched as Barry’s tongue came out and began trailing the fabric of the boxer briefs, over the spot where precum had already started leaking through from his painfully hard dick. Barry reached up with his left hand and began playing with the waistband of the boxer briefs. Teasing Oliver even more before finally, finally, slipping his hands inside and grasping his slick, aching member. Oliver couldn’t hold back the moan that fell from his lips. When Oliver looked down, he noticed his underwear wasn’t even around his thighs anymore, Barry must’ve flashed them off him while he was distracted by his hand, yet it hadn’t felt like his hand had ever left his cock in the first place, whatever, the guy was The Flash after all. 

“Ollie I wanna suck your cock…” Barry panted, pumping the shaft in earnest now, 

“Do it… wrap those pretty little lips around me baby…” And Barry did, slowly, inch by inch, he took Oliver deep into his throat. Oliver brought his hands down to tangle in Barry’s hair. Gently letting the younger man find a pace he was comfortable with. Oliver hissed and groaned, the velvet heat of Barry’s mouth never failed to make him come unstitched, and Barry wasn’t holding back today. As soon as he’d gotten Oliver into his throat he began vibrating again, causing Oliver’s eyes to clench shut in pleasure and his mouth to fall open in an “O” shape. 

“Fuck… stop…stop…” Oliver said, tugging at Barry’s hair first gently, and then roughly to get him to stop. Barry pulled off of him with a lewd pop. Saliva was dripping down his chin from his pretty abused lips, and Oliver thought he looked absolutely divine in this position. Neck arched back, hands tangled into his hair, griping hard, eyes wide, pupils blown, breathing harshly, desperate, sweaty, and salivating for more. 

“I’m gonna cum before I fuck you at this rate…” 

“Wanna ride you…” Barry said as he was pulled to his feet. 

“I wanna see your pretty ass bent over for me first, it’s been too long since I’ve been able to spank it properly while fucking you, after that I’ll let you ride me, how does that sound?” 

“Yes…yes…” Barry said, fumbling to get himself into the position that Oliver wanted him in. He was bent over, arms resting on the seat and cushioning his chin, ass on display for Oliver, he looked behind him to see Oliver just staring at his ass, shook his hips, smirking. He had a great butt if he did say so himself, and he knew Oliver couldn’t resist when he shook it, 

“Come on Ollie, thought you wanted to fuck me.” Oliver let out a low growl and gave a swat to his left ass cheek, causing Barry to let out a surprised squeak and stop moving.

“Tease… if you want me to fuck you you’ll have to be patient. Because there’s something else I want to do first. Now face the wall.” Oliver commanded, and Barry did as asked. He waited, wondering what exactly Oliver was going to do, he felt hands on his ass cheeks, pulling them apart, to revel his asshole. Oliver’s thumbs were pressed down hard into the globes of his ass cheeks, it felt so good to be manhandled like this again, and he hummed in pleasure, his upper body beginning to vibrate again. And that’s when he felt it. Warm breath being breathed onto his asshole, he couldn’t be doing what Barry thought he was going to do… could he? And then the feel of a warm tongue at his asshole, and holy fucking shit… no way… Oliver didn’t wait for him to get used to the new sensation, instead going to town, spitting to slick his asshole up even more before licking a long stripe down it again. Barry shuddered in pleasure. And Oliver pulled away for a moment, realizing they’d never done this before and wanting to get a verbal ‘ok’ from Barry before going any farther.

“Is this ok?” He asked. 

“Oh fuck yes… fucking hell yes… god… more…” Barry panted out. His hand coming behind him to try and find Oliver’s head to push him back down to where he needed him most.  
Oliver smirked at Barry’s desperation and parted his ass cheeks again, he spit into his crack and began spreading his saliva with his tongue. Not diving into him just yet, but instead tracing shapes around the rim of his asshole. He gave a squeeze to his butt cheeks with his hands, and buried his whole face into Barry’s backside. Nose pressed against his crack as he hummed and continued to tongue his asshole, this time aiming for the center and trying to literally lick him open. Barry’s eyes were shining with unshed tears from the pleasure. Oliver’s stubble felt divine rubbing down between his ass cheeks and he felt his cock hardening again. 

“Oliver… oh my god… Ollie…” Barry’s voice came out as a high pitched whine. Oliver pulled away from his ass, which was now slick with saliva, causing a shiver to go through Barry when it was exposed to the cool air inside the garage. 

“Love eating your ass Bar, you taste so fucking good.” 

“More… Ollie more…” Barry begged. And Oliver wasn’t about to deny that request, he began to lick again. The room was filled with Barry’s whimpers and Oliver’s throaty grunts and groans for the next ten minutes or so. Finally, Oliver pulled away, causing Barry to whine again and rut against the Bike for friction. 

“Patience,” Oliver said and Barry stilled. 

“When are you going to fuck me?” 

“Soon…” Oliver said. 

“Condom?” 

“We don’t need one remember, I can’t get STDs.” 

Oliver smiled, “I know… but still, not using a condom can be messy, I was just making sure you didn’t want to.”

“No. I want to feel you… all of you.” Barry said. He’d turned so he was looking at Oliver, and Oliver couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss the man. Barry kissed him back, biting Oliver’s bottom lip and then licking into his mouth, deepening the kiss,” He pulled away with a moan and then licked his lips with a smirk. 

“I taste good…” 

Oliver’s eyes seemed to darken at the comment, “Yes you do, now do you have any lube? Or do you just want me to use my spit?”

“Um, check my wallet, I think I’ve got some travel packets in there.” Oliver went over to his pants and pulled out his wallet, shuffling through it and retrieving the packets. He tore the seal off of one and emptied it into his palm, he walked back over to Barry with a determined look in his eyes and a hand working his cock, slicking himself up with the lube. He took the other packet from his hand and opened it as well, this time pouring it down the crevice of Barry’s ass and using the hand that had been on his cock to begin to spread it, his other hand came up to Barry’s hip to hold him still. Oliver trailed two fingers up and down the slick crack of Barry’s ass, teasing Barry’s hole by dipping them in but not pressing hard enough to enter him. 

“Oliver… please… I just want you inside me already.” 

“Well since you asked so nicely…” Oliver said, and without any more warning Oliver quickly entered his pointer finger into Barry. Barry squirmed and moaned at the feeling of Oliver’s digit entering him so fast, he needed more though. 

“More.” Barry said. 

“Slut.” Oliver muttered, Barry looked back at him over his shoulder with wide eyes, Oliver smirked, knowing that sometimes Barry liked to be called names, and then retrieved his finger only to plunge back in with two digits this time. Barry’s expression changed at the intrusion, breathing shaky and shallow. “Move.” He panted, and Oliver did as asked. Scissoring his fingers and twisting his hand, experimenting with different depths, until Barry was a pliant mess underneath him. 

“Ollie… Ollie… fuck me… Fuck me now… please…” Oliver pulled his fingers out and took his cock in his hands, he guided it to Barry’s asshole and then watched his reaction as he pressed inside slowly. Barry’s back arched, “Oh… oh… Oh god Ollie, you’re so big.” He choked out, “feels so good.” Barry’s voice cracked as Oliver bottomed out inside him. Oliver leaned forward and wrapped an arm around Barry’s abdomen, kissing up Barry’s back and dropping gentle pecks on his shoulders before mouthing at Barry’s neck and then stretching a little farther to meet his lips. The two kissed deeply, Barry putting his all into it, trying to show Oliver just how much he’d missed him over the past two months. God, it had been two months since they’d done this. They broke the kiss and Oliver panted, the clench of of Barry’s tight asshole around his dick was almost too much. No matter how many times they did this it always felt like the first time, thanks to Barry’s healing powers. No matter how many times Oliver would wreck him, stretch him out, and leave him gaping, Barry would never be any looser the next time around, and it was so fucking hot. Oliver panted as he leaned over Barry to whisper softly in his ear, 

“I love you so much…”

“Love you too.” Barry said, his breaths just as shallow and harsh as Oliver’s were. And with one last gentle kiss to his cheek Oliver sat back up, gripping Barry’s hips with both hands and moving, sliding his cock out slowly until only the head remained inside Barry who was now practically crying from the need for more, and squirming underneath him. Oliver pushed forward again slowly, and once he was seated he grinded his hips down before retrieving again, this time at a slightly faster pace. Finally after a few more slow thrusts, he began to fuck Barry in earnest. His hips fell into an unforgiving rhythm that caused a symphony of skin slapping against skin, groans from deep in his throat, and breathy little “ohs” and “fucks” to fall from Barry’s mouth. Oliver growled when Barry started to vibrate in pleasure, knowing that he would be close to coming again soon. He wasn’t even halfway done yet. 

“Don’t you dare cum until I tell you that you can, got it?” Barry whimpered, and nodded, not able to reply verbally. 

“Fuck your ass is so tight… love the way your ass just hugs my dick… you do too don’t you? You love my cock in you.” 

“Love it… yes Ollie I love it so much. So big.” Barry forced out. “Fuck me… make me take it.” Barry said lowly. Oliver groaned at the drop in Barry’s voice. His hips slowed and his thrusts becoming deeper. Trying to reach the spot inside him that he knew would make Barry vibrate. He leaned back, looking down at where his hips were meeting Barry’s and through clenched teeth said 

“Yeah, take it…” and with a few more sharp thrusts he pulled out. Surprised Barry looked behind him to see what he was doing, Oliver was leaning down to retrieve something, 

“Put this in your mouth, don’t want you to wake Joe or Iris up with your slutty screams.” It was Barry’s T-shirt. Barry balled it up and held it in his hands, before returning to his bent over position against the Motorcycle. Oliver gripped Barry’s hips again and didn’t give much of a warning before lining himself up again and sliding back in. Barry’s head fell forward in surprise and he moaned into the t-shirt. Oliver took his hand off of Barry’s right hip and swung it back, before landing it down with a resounding “smack” on Barry’s right ass cheeks. Barry gave a muffled cry of pain and pleasure and squeezed his eyes shut. Oliver’s hips were smacking roughly against his ass again, this time in both a fast and deep rhythm, Oliver’s hand came down again, spanking his ass, and causing another muffled cry to be ripped from his throat. 

“You like that?” Oliver asked, and Barry nodded helplessly. Oliver switched hands and this time it was his left hand swinging backwards and delivering a smack to his other ass cheeks. 

“Your ass is so pretty when it’s all pink…” Oliver growled. Going back to gripping his hips with both hands. 

“Squeeze yourself around my cock baby, I wanna feel you…” And Barry did. 

“Yeah that’s it… you like me being deep in your ass? You want me to come deep in this ass of yours?” Barry could barely even nod now, his body beginning to vibrate again in pleasure. Oliver changed angles and gave a particularly hard thrust into Barry which caused the younger man to let out a muffled scream of pleasure before pulling off the t-shirt and babbling,

“Ollie, fuck, Oliver… right there… god… fuck me right there…” Barry was vibrating his voice came out in the same way it would when he was trying to disguise himself. Oliver snapped his hips forward a few more times, reaching around Barry to grab a hold of his rock hard member, 

“Cum for me whenever you’re ready babe.” On the third thrust after saying this, Barry cried out into the t-shirt again and vibrated faster than Oliver had ever seen him vibrate, before coming in thick spurts against the motorcycle. Ass clenching around Oliver and causing him to be thrown into his own orgasm as well. Oliver kept a tight grip on Barry’s hips as he thrusted a few more times into Barry’s spent body, flooding him with his cum, before loosening his hold and pulling out, it was then he realized that Barry’s legs were spasming and he was shaking and whimpering, unable to hold himself up. 

“Hey, hey, hey it’s alright… I’ve got you… come back to me Bar.” Oliver cooed in his ear as he kept him from falling to the floor in a boneless heap. Barry was still making helpless whining noises and vibrating every few seconds in spurts. Oliver held him close, this had happened a few times before and he knew all Barry needed was to be held as he calmed down. It took a few minutes but soon Barry was still in his arms, his breaths coming out in shallow pants, Oliver looked down at him through concerned eyes, 

“Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine… great actually…God… that was amazing… that was the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had… holy fuck.” Barry let out a laugh and Oliver couldn’t help but smile. 

“You scared me for a second, you were just complete jelly, you couldn’t hold yourself up and you were vibrating in spasms.” 

“I’m sorry babe, Caitlin and Cisco said that sometimes that could happen, but that it’s nothing to be worried about.” Oliver quirked an eyebrow, 

“You talked to Caitlin and Cisco about this?” 

“Well after that one time I passed and was still vibrating I wanted to make sure that things were ok, and Caitlin ran some tests and did some research and she may or may not have made me masturbate with sensors and wires attached to me,” Oliver’s eyes widened, “It was all in the name of science, she just wanted to make sure sex was still ok for me.” Oliver was still looking at him with an expression of disbelief. 

“And it is right, because you would’ve told me?” 

“Of course it is you worry wart. She just said something about how when the lighting struck me my DNA was changed and it effected my whole body, including my nervous system and now I’m more sensitive than most people and oversensitivity can sometimes cause that reaction. She said that it’s nothing to worry about and to just give myself time to calm down before going again.” 

“Hm, okay…” Oliver said. Leaning down to kiss Barry again. Barry kissed back. The kiss was gentle this time unlike any of the others they’d shared that night so far. 

“So. What do you say we get our pants back on and head inside, I think you mentioned something about riding me. If you’re still up for that,” 

“That sounds amazing.” Barry said. And untangled himself from Oliver’s hold, he picked up his pants and slid them on, Oliver did the same and picked up his own shirt and briefs as well before following Barry inside the house quietly. The two quietly snuck up to Barry’s room and closed the door, Oliver shucking his pants on the way to the bed, and Barry flashing out of his own before straddling Oliver on the bed and locking them together in yet another steamy and naked kiss. Far more than ready to get onto round two.  
\------

Joe woke up the next morning and headed down stairs ready to head to work for the day to get it over with and come back home, the next three days after this he’d be off, and he couldn’t wait to kick back and relax. He was startled though when he walked into the kitchen to find that his foster son Barry was not only awake, but also had company. Company in the form of his boyfriend, former billionaire turned Starling City Vigilante, Oliver Queen. God he’d never get used to saying that. It wasn’t that he minded that Oliver was a man, it was just that he was well… Oliver Queen. Oliver had always screamed trouble to him, from the moment he first heard of the guy, which was on the news when he was being arrested for drunk and disorderly conduct. And then the island fiasco, and the whole Hood, Green Arrow, Arrow, whatever the fuck the guy was going by these days, it was just hard to believe that he was dating his son. Joe was still trying to process all of it, and the scene he was met with currently, yeah, it wasn’t doing anything to help. Barry was fully seated in Oliver’s lap and the two hadn’t noticed his presence, too caught up in their making out and heavy petting. From what he could see Barry was undoing the older man’s shirt buttons and Oliver’s hand was trailing down the younger’s back and into his sweatpants… and oh Hell no. Not at his kitchen table. Not this early in the morning. He cleared his throat loudly and Barry startled, falling backwards out of Oliver’s lap and onto the floor, he bumped his head on the table on the way down, and Joe winced as he watched him rub the back of his head.

“Shit…” Barry cursed, Oliver looked between Barry on the floor and Joe’s disapproving glare, looking like he was not quite sure of what to do at the moment, in the end he reached out a hand to help Barry up. And when Barry was upright again he flushed, rubbing the back of his neck and awkwardly greeting him with an awkward “Joe, you’re up… um… good morning?” 

“Yeah you have been having a good morning haven’t you? I think I’ll just take my coffee to go.” Joe said and walked over to the counter to get a mug from the cabinet and pour his coffee into it in silence. It was too early for this. He nodded to Barry and then Oliver as he turned to leave through the garage door. Oliver and Barry waited in the tense silence and breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed behind Joe. Barry came back over to Oliver and sat back on his lap, the two were just about to get back to what they’d been interrupted in the middle of when a shrill yell cut through the silence. 

“BARTHOLOMEW HENRY ALLEN. GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW.” Joe’s voice boomed from the garage. Barry’s eyes widened, only one other time in his life had he heard Joe’s voice get that loud. Barry scrambled off of Oliver’s lap and flashed himself out to the garage. 

“What the hell are your underwear and travel sized packets of lube doing open on the floor of my garage? Tell me you did not have sex in my car.” Barry’s face hardened. 

“And before you go and get all defensive this is not about Oliver, this is about you and just plain old common courtesy of other people’s things.

“Did you or did you not have sex in my car?” 

“No sir…” 

“Then why does the evidence point to otherwise?”

“Because… because we had sex on the bike! In the garage…” 

“You had sex in the garage? Do you even know how filthy this place is?” Joe exclaimed. Throwing his hands up. Barry looked at him confused, 

“Just because you can’t get sick, doesn’t mean Oliver can’t. This place hasn’t been cleaned out in at least ten years, who the hell knows what kind of dust, dirt, bacteria and grime are in this place? And your mouths were probably on each other after you were touching stuff, and just next time, stick to your bedroom ok? Stick to somewhere that’s safe for the both of you.” Was Joe giving them permission to have sex in his house? 

“Don’t look so surprised, you’re 26, and I know both you and Iris have had sex under my roof before, I’m not stupid. And as long as I don’t have to witness it,” he gave him a pointed look, Barry knew he was referring to just a few minutes ago, “I’m perfectly fine with it. Just keep it to your room, when you have your own place, by all means go crazy. Although I still wouldn’t recommend having sex in a garage, but for now, please just keep it to your room.” 

“Yes sir.” Barry said. 

“Now go on, enjoy your day off with Oliver kid, I’ll see you when I get back.” Barry nodded and watched Joe get in his car to drive off. He turned around and headed back inside, smiling to himself. Joe West had just defended Oliver Queen. Even if it might have been for his own gains as well, he’d used Oliver in a part of the argument… maybe he was starting to warm up to him. And Joe had just given them permission to have sex in the house. That was something he never thought he’d hear, and hell, he was certainly going to take advantage of that. He was walking down the hall to go back to the kitchen when a female voice caught him by surprise,

“Never would’ve guessed you had such a dirty mouth Barry Allen.” Iris smirked at him from her doorway, she was still in her sleepwear and a robe, “My room is right next to the garage remember?” Barry felt himself turning red.

“Irrrissss….” Barry whined. 

“Felicity is going to love hearing about this.” 

“No, you wouldn’t!” Barry said, but Iris was already closing her door, an evil smile on her face, her cackling laughter still audible from behind it. Barry ran a hand down his face and sighed. They were never going to hear the end of this now. At least Joe would’ve kept things quiet.


End file.
